Pluie de Belle Douleur
by Miyo Kyouhei
Summary: [U.A] Numa cidade universitária pessoas desaparecem por dias e são achadas na rua com ferimentos graves. [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Chapter 1

**Pluie de belle douleur**

Chuva de Belas Dores

[U.A Numa cidade universitária pessoas desaparecem por dias e são achadas na rua com ferimentos graves. [FICHAS ABERTAS

Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto com fichas, então, eu peço que me perdoem por qualquer coisa.

A fic vai tratar dos ataques de um masoquista numa cidade universitária. Todos os personagens vão estar terminando a faculdade e fazendo bicos para se sustentar, ou, no caso dos mais velhos, trabalhando somente. O objetivo do enredo vai ser descobrir quem é o doente que rapta pessoas. TODOS OS PERSONAGENS SÃO SUSPEITOS.

Ao longo da história, alguns personagens podem morrer ou desaparecer por um bom tempo, então, eu não prometo um final feliz para todo mundo.

Vocês podem escolher qualquer personagem para par romântico, eu não vou escolher fichas por ordem e vou ser bem rígida com elas, ou seja, personagem clichê: NÃO. Então, por favor, sejam originais.

Os personagens têm que ter no mínimo 17 anos, pq talvez tenha alguma cena mais calhente XD, e até por que, pessoas com menos de 17 não entram na faculdade.

É isso, desculpe se eu estou sendo chata, botando um monte de regras XD. Abaixo o que tem que preencher...MANDEM SUAS FICHAS, PLEASE:

**Nome Completo: **

**Idade: **

**Aparência: **

**Personalidade:.**

**Família: **

**História (se tiver um passado estranho, essas coisas): **

**Curso/ Trabalho: **

**Amigos:**

**Casal (mais de um): **

**Como conheceu (eu posso modificar essa parte):**

**O que ele acha de você (também posso mudar esse conforme a historia):**

**O que você acha dele (idem ao de cima): **

**Cena que gostaria de ter (se quiser aparecer numa parte especifica, ou que aconteça alguma cena especifica com vc):**

**O que gosta: **

**O que não gosta: **

**Roupas que costuma usar:**

**Comentários a mais:**


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_**Sadistic Sinner**_

(Doente Sádico)

A xícara cinzenta repousava sobre a mesa de madeira, expulsando todo o vapor que saía do líquido quente em seu interior, enquanto um jovem homem permanecia em silêncio lendo seu jornal na cadeira mais próxima.

Após terminar de ler o que lhe interessava suspirou e voltou sua atenção para seu café. Porém, não conseguiu nem alcançar a xícara antes de ser interrompido por passos apressados que desciam as escadas e mãos fortes que bateram na mesa com força:

"Por que você nunca me acorda no horário certo?"

O loiro indignado a sua frente que exibia seu típico olhar de desafio era Uzumaki Naruto, seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e sua camisa ainda estava em suas mãos.

"Dobbe, não grite na minha cara antes de escovar os dentes. Eu estou tomando café, isso é realmente desagradável."

"Eu grito quando quiser, e você sabe que eu tenho problemas para acordar no horário! Porra, Sasuke, você é meu melhor amigo, não dá pra quebrar o galho, não?"

"Eu já quebro seu galho deixando você morar no meu apartamento, não vou dar uma de babá para um idiota de 22 anos."

Uchiha Sasuke já estava vestido com sua calça social preta e camisa branca, pronto para sair. Não olhou diretamente para Naruto, mas sabia que este já estava prestes a gritar novamente. Para prevenir sua audição atualmente saudável, Sasuke adiantou:

"Aconteceu de novo"

O loiro, agora totalmente vestido, sentou-se e pegou o jornal.

"Quem foi dessa vez? Algum conhecido?" Falou Naruto com a voz séria.

_Sozinho na minha casa_

_Cheio de ódio e medo_

_Não sabia o que usar primeiro, o bisturi ou a tesoura? Quais as diferenças dos cortes feitos pelos dois em carne fresca e jovem? Quais as texturas diferentes faziam nos rasgos de carne em sua barriga, costas, braços? Queria descobrir tudo, tudo..._

"Soitiki Makoyo"

_O quanto gritaria se destrocasse seus seios com garras metálicas e deixasse escorrer todo o sangue de seu peito no chão, enquanto seu corpo fica suspenso, preso pelos seus pulsos por uma corda?_

"A garota que faz biologia?"

"Sim. Foi encontrada ontem, no laboratório da faculdade. Morta. O corpo inteiro mutilado, só dava para reconhecer o rosto com muita atenção."

Minha paixão por matar vai te levar à morte

Eu esfaqueio uma vítima eu torturo sua esposa

Eles morrem pela minha faca

_Não há mais diversão. Os ácidos não reagem mais ao seu corpo, que parou de funcionar._

_A única coisa que lhe resta é juntar as partes boas e colocá-las em formol, preservá-las. Mais órgãos para sua coleção. Muito mais. Porém, ainda não era o bastante. Não conseguia achar o que queria, era raro._

Quanto mais eu mato, mais a vontade cresce.

Eu desloco os olho e arranco o nariz

"O que a polícia vai fazer a partir de agora?"

"Não sei ao certo. Acho que o governo em si não está ligando muito, afinal, a repercussão disso é só dentro da cidade universitária, eles devem julgar que o caso é fácil"

Eu sou um pecador sádico

Eu vou cortar você à vontade

É o mal dentro de mim

Que me faz querer matar

_Faria com o próximo, muito pior. Mal podia esperar. Ele tem pais, irmãs, e uma linda namorada. Como reagiriam? Queria saber, queria saber. O que faria primeiro? O alicate era bom com os dedos. Para que o individuo precisava de vinte dedos? Só com a metade dá para se viver muito bem. Viver...Hipoteticamente._

E você morrerá pela minha mão

Matador

"É melhor não ficarmos andando sozinhos por ai. Principalmente você, Sasuke, com o seu status na faculdade."

_Homem. Os homens são bem menos interessantes para se torturar. Mas rasgar a pele de homens é bem mais difícil, eles são duros. È tão gratificante conseguir chegar em seu peito com a serra de metal. È uma luta a se travar com a maldita clavícula, ela é dura de quebrar com a serra._

E eu vou fazer você entender

Possuído

Assim como a faca na minha mão

Matador

"Concordo. Mas discutimos isso depois, vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasado por sua causa de novo."

"Humft, Teme!"

A porta de entrada se fechou, deixando o apartamento sozinho.

-------

Opa! Voltei, agora com os personagens escolhidos. Me desculpem se o prólogo ficou ruim, eu imaginava ele bem diferente, acabou não ficando como o esperado, mas enfim.

Bom, tenho vááários comunicados a fazer! O primeiro é sobre o nome do prólogo. Sadistic Sinner é uma música do Incubus, e as partes sublinhadas no texto são trechos dela.

Agora, antes de dizer quem pegou quem na fic (ui!), devo dizer que tiveram algumas fichas que eu realmente fiquei chateada em não poder pegar, tinham umas realmente muito boas, mas que se eu pegasse provavelmente o enredo da história seria prejudicado. Então, se você não foi escolhido não pense que foi por causa da criatividade, mas sim por que eu julguei que prejudicaria o suspense em si. Alias, devo lembrar que a fic é uma U.A, gente, nada de jutsus nas fichas, por favor. (Bom, nem adianta falar isso agora). Mas, muito obrigada todos que mandaram fichas, eu fiquei muito, muito feliz com todas elas. Agradeço as pessoas que não conseguiram mandar fichas pela review e me mandaram por mensagens, essas pessoas mostraram que queriam muito participar .

Agora...OS ESCOLHIDOS! tambores:

Kairi Akashi (Konoha Sisters) ----------- Sai ( Gostei muito da sua ficha XD. E infelizmente devo lhe informar que sua irmã vai fazer umas aparições pra te infernizar.)

Asmita Komatsu (Miss Sug-san) ----------- Kakashi (Ele com certeza vai perceber sua falsidade)

Kanabi Hatsuki (Larry A. K McDowell) ---------- Deidara (Juro que queria te colocar junto com o Titio Oro, mas ele poderia prejudicar o meu enredo, sorry. Adooorei a idéia das tatuagens, sua ficha tava original!)

Lua Uchiha (Letícia Li) ----------- Gaara (Conseguiu o Gaara-kun, mocinha! Vai ter o ruivinho só pra ti! Mas talvez eu mude algumas coisas na sua ficha, okaa?)

Rissa Takahashi (Daji-chan) ------ Itachi (Meniiinha, ameei sua ficha! Sua ficha ficou bem parecida com uma que eu fiz pra uma fic de Saint Seya, acho que me identifiquei com você . Ah! O Kaoru-kun vai ser a cereja da minha fic XD. Isso fez algum sentido?XD)

Meru Tatsuue (Hajime Kirane-chan) ---------------- Naruto (Fique feliz! Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu escolhi Já fiz todo o resumo da sua história com o Naruto-kun! XD)

Mikan Nagato (Marih-Chan) ------------- Neji (O cabeludo vai te encher o saco! Sua ficha tava beeem especifica, então, talvez eu tenha que mudar um pouco sua personalidade, ok? Só pegando algumas partes do que vc escreveu)

Mikael Roa Willaim Misashi Bartholomeus I (Rodrigo "Narutoboy") ------ Hinata (Um menino! Um menino! Hehehe. Já fiz seu resumo também! Tudo prontinho)

Katrin Dellapurgo (Kitana-san) ------------- Sasuke (Uhu! Uma socialista filosofa! Sasuke vai ter que ralar pra manter uma discussão política com ela!)

É isso ai, gente! Agora, uns avisos para os escolhidos:

Antes de começar o primeiro capitulo eu pretendo fazer um resumo capitulo a capitulo para formular a historia direito e não me confundir no meio dela. Isso também vai ajudar para eu não dar mais destaque para uns e não pra outros, ok?

Eu prometo o primeiro capitulo lá pro meio de Setembro, pois agora em Agosto eu tenho Enem e tenho que me preocupar como todo vestibulando infeliz de 2007.

Então, por favor, sejam pacientes com minhas atualizações.

A Capa!

Eu quero fazer uma capa para a fic, então eu peço para todos os escolhidos que separem uma imagem de um ator/cantor/afins que vcs julguem que parece visualmente com o seu personagem. E tentem manter contato comigo por e-mail. Também quero saber a opinião de vcs sobre o final de cada um, ou seja, quero que vcs me digam se aceitam ter um final triste ou não. (Mas tudo isso por e-mail, please)

Enfim, é isso. Espero ter muito contato com os autores dos personagens daqui pra frente, espero que vocês me agüentem .

Ja ne!


	3. Cap 1 Ceraines boissons et partie

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, assim como o resto dos personagens OC's.**

_**Capítulo Um**_

_**Certaines boissons et partie**_

_**Algumas Bebidas e Festa**_

"Mas que droga, esta festa está um saco" – Pensava um ruivo sentado na mesa do bar de uma boate muito elegante. Balançava seu copo com as mãos e às vezes bebia o conteúdo.

O salão do local era grande, com uma pista de dança enorme, aos redores muitos pufes de várias cores e nos dois extremos do ambiente havia bares com as mais variadas bebidas. Em cima da pista de dança havia o camarote, onde só os malditos riquinhos ficavam, eles eram os únicos que tinham acesso à tequila no lugar.

A pista estava cheia e a maioria das pessoas eram mulheres, porém, nenhuma lhe chamava atenção. Um loiro com roupas chamativas estava no meio dela, já bêbado e cantando todas as garotas que apareciam em sua frente.

Gaara olhava tudo com tédio. Já desistira de ficar olhando as pessoas dançarem. Poderia até ficar olhando para as mulheres de saias curtas que estavam na pista, quem sabe, e tentar alguma coisa com elas, mas definitivamente não sabia dançar e não era tão cara-de-pau quanto Naruto para chegar lá e ficar fazendo movimentos estranhos com as mãos, fingindo dançar quando, na verdade, está olhando para os atributos das moças.

"Sangsom Thai, por favor" – Pediu alguém ao barman.

Gaara se virou para ver a pessoa que pedia a bebida com uma voz tão afável. Uma garota de rosto bonito, com feições infantis, neste momento suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, provavelmente estava alcoolizada. Usava um vestido preto, um pouco largo que não mostrava o corpo que chegava até a cima dos joelhos e uma bota também preta de salto alto que quase chegava aos seus joelhos. Seus cabelos eram lisos e castanhos que vinham até o meio das costas. Não teve tempo de ver seus olhos, pois a garota abaixou a cabeça e deu um grito baixo, algo como "merda". O ruivo se encontrou levemente curioso, o que uma garota com carinha de anjo estaria fazendo numa boate as quatro da manhã, pedindo um dos whiskeys mais caros e fortes da casa e ainda xingando a si mesma?

A bebida chegou e ela deu um gole longo, suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, novamente.

"Sangsom é muito forte para uma menor de idade" – comentou o ruivo.

"Quem é você?" - A garota levantou a cabeça e pela primeira vez se deu conta de que tinha alguém ali. Ele percebeu o quanto ela estava bêbada por causa da coloração de sua pele e pelo modo que falou, porém, percebeu também que a garota tinha um olho de cada cor, um castanho e outro verde.

"Ninguém com quem você tenha que se importar, afinal, creio que não vai nem se lembrar de mim amanhã" – Gaara comentou vagamente.

"Eu não sou menor!" - E com a maior arrogância, ela simplesmente ignorou o rapaz e começou a olhar a pista de dança. Gaara ficou bravo por ser ignorado e seguiu o olhar da garota.

"O que foi? Levou um fora?" Ela virou novamente para ele, com um olhar frio.

"Obvio que não" – Respondeu irritada

"Hum... Ficou nervosa? Então levou mesmo um fora! Qual deles foi?" - Disse Gaara olhando para os poucos homens que estavam na pista de dança. A garota olhou para ele de um jeito estranho. Por estar completamente bêbada depois de tomar uma dose de Sangsom Thai, a sua capacidade de raciocínio não estava boa, então, resolveu fazer algo que nunca tinha feito com ninguém e para ninguém.

Estava preste a alugar o ouvido do rapaz ao seu lado e contar toda a sua história e frustração amorosa, afinal, provavelmente nunca mais iria encontrar o ruivo.

"Não levei um fora, pois não posso nem demonstrar" - soluçou "para a pessoa que gosto dela, então, ele não sabe..." - Gaara se assustou com a resposta da garota, esperava uma atitude agressiva. "Hyuuga Neji" Disse a morena apontando para um cabeludo no outro lado do salão, conversando com uma garota alegremente. "Eu gosto dele desde que vim morar na casa dele para treinar, ou seja, muuuito tempo" – soluçou novamente "Porém, aquela loira ali" A garota apontou para a garota que estava conversando com Neji "É minha melhor amiga, Mikan, e mesmo que ela diga que não, eu sei que ela está muito apaixonada por ele e eu sei... Que... Ele a prefere do que" - soluçou mais uma vez "a mim."

A morena continuou a contar a história de como foi parar morando na casa dos Hyuuga e de como conheceu Mikan. A garota mostrava um grande afeto pela amiga, pois, pelo que parece as duas sofreram com a morte prematura de suas respectivas mães, portanto elas entendem o sofrimento uma da outra e compartilham desse sentimento quando precisam de ajuda.

Gaara ouvia tudo sério, e quando a garota finalmente parou de falar, ele se pronunciou, sem tirar os olhos da pista de dança:

"Eu não acho que os dois se gostem, parecem mais estar brigando do que qualquer outra coisa." - O ruivo esperou pela resposta da garota, mas essa não veio. Quando olhou para o lado, ela já estava com a cabeça na bancada do bar, num sono profundo. Gaara murmurou um palavrão e começou a sacudir a garota.

"Oe!!" Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, mas não disse nada.

"Vai dormir ai?" - Ela não respondeu de novo e voltou a fechar os olhos. O rapaz a sacudiu mais uma vez. - "Quer que eu te leve para casa?"

"Não. Dormir-eu-aqui" Nesse ponto, o Sabaku começou a ficar irritado.

"Se você ficar dormindo aqui do meu lado vai acabar me irritando! Sai logo daqui!" - Deste modo, o rapaz sacudiu a garota pela terceira vez e já saiu a arrastando pelo lugar, em direção a saída.

------

A garota de olhos bicolor só se lembrava de estar num acento de carro em movimento, quando uma voz masculina perguntou: "Qual o seu nome?" - E ela teve certeza que pode ouvir sua voz fraca dizendo - "Meu nome é Lua."

-------

"Não enche, Hyuuga!" - Disse uma garota loira, muito bonita. Ela vestia um vestido azul marinho de alcinhas que chegava ate a metade das coxas com um detalhe de estrela brilhante na ponta da saia, as suas costas estavam livres, pois o vestido deixava boa parte dela exposta, nos pés usava uma sandália preta também muito bonita. Seus cabelos, loiros bem pálidos chegariam até a cintura se ela não os tivesse prendido num rabo de cavalo alto.

"Eu só fiz uma pergunta, Mikan, por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?" - Disse Hyuuga Neji, um rapaz de cabelos longos e castanhos, presos por um rabo bem baixo fazendo com que algumas de suas mechas fiquem soltas. Seus olhos tinham uma estranha coloração perolada. Agora, Neji estava vestindo uma calça social preta com uma camisa branca.

"Por que a vida é minha, e você não tem que se meter nela, principalmente você!" – respondeu com raiva.

"Para de ser tola! Só não acho justo você ter vindo à festa sem nem ao menos avisar seus tios! Eles são pessoas velhas, Mikan, e ficam preocupados com você, será que você não entende isso?"

"Quem é você para se meter na minha vida? Eles não são meus pais, eu nunca pedi para vir morar com eles, e além do mais, eu já sou maior de idade, eles nem tem o direito de se meter na minha vida. E pare de me dar sermão como se fosse um velho!" Ela começou a andar em direção a porta, que achava que era o banheiro.

"Nagato, volta aqui, eu ainda estou falando com você! Pare de ser infantil"

Neji seguiu a garota onde ela tinha entrado, ao lado de fora da porta estava escrito "Dark Room". O rapaz não entendeu o significado, mas teve um mau pressentimento. Ao entrar, encontrou a sala totalmente escura, não conseguia ver nada, alem de estar ouvindo uns barulhos estranhos. Chamou por Mikan, mas não teve resposta, e continuou ouvindo barulhos estranhos. Então, as luzes se acenderam repentinamente e Neji finalmente pode ver o que era o ambiente.

Havia pufes e sofás por toda a parte, porém, nenhum dos lugares estava desocupado. O lugar estava tão cheio que alguns casais usavam as paredes. O que o espantou foi o fato de que todas as pessoas do lugar estavam se beijando loucamente com muita gana. O moreno procurou com os olhos uma cabeça loira, e logo a encontrou. Mikan estava sendo abordado por um garoto, aparentemente ele queria beijá-la e ela não estava deixando. Neji não conseguiu se aproximar muito, pois logo se sentiu agarrado pelas costas. Quando olhou para trás viu uma garota com as bochechas rosas e cabelos azuis sorrindo para ele, enquanto envolvia sua cintura.

"Então, neko-chan (mudar para apelido mais ridículo, porém, em japonês), nunca te vi por aqui."

E sem um pré-requisito como "se identificar", a garota começou a morder o pescoço de Neji com volúpia. Primeiramente o Hyuuga sentiu um arrepio, claro, ele era homem, era normal se sentiu assim com as caricias de uma mulher, mas depois se sentiu enojado pelo jeito vulgar naquela garota. Teve vontade de jogá-la na parede e sair correndo para vomitar. Afinal, que lugar era aquele?

Desvencilhou-se da garota, a empurrando e olhou ao seu redor novamente, onde as pessoas continuavam a se beijar loucamente, porém, pode perceber que os casais tinham sido trocados, as pessoas estavam alternando as pessoas que beijavam em um curto período de tempo. Olhou novamente para Mikan, que agora estava sendo abordada por um cara diferente da primeira vez, e o pior, ele estava acompanhado de uma outra menina.

"Eu me recuso! Bando de imbecis!" Mikan gritava.

"O que aconteceu, darling? Aqui é a sala da catação, é proibido rejeitar!" Disse a garota que acompanhava o rapaz que tentava pegar na mão de Mikan "É proibido rejeitar, tem que aceitar _qualquer um_." Nesse momento, a garota se inclinou para tentar beijar Mikan, mas foi interrompida pelo seu próprio parceiro que colocou a mão em sua boca.

"Deixe de ser gulosa, Doll, eu primeiro" Mikan não conseguia se mexer com os dois agarrando ela, estava sem ação.

Neji interferiu, pegando o pulso de Doll e a puxando para longe de Mikan.

"Que putaria é essa aqui" Era raro ver o Hyuuga se estressar e usar palavras de baixo calão,mas as vezes, acontecia. A garota que Neji segurava soltou um suspiro de impaciência e falou:

"Humft, eu já disse, aqui é a Dark Room, as pessoas entram aqui querendo beijar, simplesmente, e é proibido rejeitar. Você não leu o que estava na porta, não?" Disse, impaciente. "Cada vez que a luz se apaga, você deve trocar de casal, e como estamos em numero impar dessa vez, temos um trio de cada vez, entendeu, ou ta difícil, cabeludo?" Disse sorrindo com desdém para Neji.

"Isso é um absurdo. Vamos embora, Mikan, _agora!"_ A loira, que afastava o garoto de si mesma com sucesso até o momento, pareceu lembrar da existência de Neji e de sua pequena discussão com ele, obvio que não permitiria ele gritar com ela e depois exigir que o obedeça.

"Ta me achando com cara de otária? Eu não saio daqui com você, mas nem morta!"

A sala que antes exalava luxuria com os beijos e caricias agora observava as pessoas que faziam o pequeno escândalo particular.

"Pare de ser ingênua, Nagato! Você não quer ficar aqui!"

"Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, _Hyuuga, _vai, some da minha frente, eu estou muito bem acompanhada aqui."Disse, agarrando o garoto mais próximo pelo pescoço e o abraçando.

"Argh, cansei de sua infantilidade, Mikan! Que situação mais ridícula! Parece que sua mentalidade parou no colegial!"

A loira fingiu não ouvir esse comentário, e para provocar o garoto, beijou o que estava abraçando. Doll, que ainda estava ao lado de Neji deu saltinhos de alegria e bateu palmas.

"Yey, yey, vai lá, Hasumi-sempai, conseguiu beijar a loirinha!"

Neji arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelho de raiva, ninguém jamais o havia ignorado de tal forma, principalmente Mikan. Sem pensar muito nos seus atos, Neji pegou Doll e a beijou em seguida. A beijou com força e raiva ao mesmo tempo, porém, a garota não mostrou se importar.

Mikan olhou para Neji beijando a garota, e lançou um olhar de desafio, Neji correspondeu ao olhar, mas com raiva. As luzes se apagaram e logo Neji sentiu outros lábios tocando os seus. Quando a luz voltou viu que estava beijando a garota de cabelos azuis que o tinha abordado na entrada, primeiramente a tentou empurrar de novo, porém, ao ver Mikan, agora beijando outro rapaz com volúpia, provou o gosto do desafio misturado com raiva e continuou beijando sua parceira para confrontar a loira.

As luzes tornaram a se apagar algumas vezes, e Neji e Mikan sempre procuravam o olhar um do outro, exalando a competitividade. Estavam numa batalha de quem conseguia seduzir mais, pelo menos era o que parecia ser. O Hyuuga nunca tinha se imaginado em tal situação, sua personalidade forte normalmente o deixava fora de momentos como este. Agora, Mikan beijava um rapaz de moicano vermelho, enquanto Neji beijava uma garota de cabelos curtos.

A luz se apagou mais uma vez. Ao se desvencilhar de seu par anterior, Neji deu alguns passos até achar uma outra parceira. Finalmente pode sentir mãos delicadas envolvendo seu pescoço. O garoto se inclinou para baixo para alcançar os lábios femininos e logo estava em meio a um beijo rápido, fugaz e cheia de volúpia. A luz se acendeu, mas Neji não abriu os olhos imediatamente para procurar onde estava Mikan e seu novo parceiro. As mãos de sua nova companheira deslizaram pelo seu cabelo longo e isso pareceu a perturbar, pois a garota parara de se mexer. O Hyuuga abriu os olhos rapidamente com medo do que pressentira. Neji estava beijando ninguém menos do que a própria Mikan, que ao notar o volume dos cabelos de seu parceiro, também abriu os olhos, arregalando-os. Depois de um segundo em choque, os dois se separaram rapidamente, gritando.

"SEU NOJENTO, PORQUE FEZ ISSO? IDIOTA!" Mikan gritava, passando a mão nos lábios como se quisesse limpar alguma coisa. Seu rosto estava incrivelmente vermelho.

"Eu não fiz nada! Você que veio e me agarrou!"

"Eu?? Eu??? Eu nunca faria isso, é nojento! Seu rato desprezível, c$, seu merda!!!!"

Nisso, ela saiu correndo da sala. Neji ainda ficou um tempo, para tentar assimilar o que tinha acontecido, mas logo foi abordado por duas garotas que queriam um "beijo duplo", por sorte, conseguiu se desvencilhar delas logo saindo da sala e indo em direção ao bar, definitivamente precisava de uma bebida quente.

--------

Precisava entregar aquele maldito relatório, revisar os relatórios dos outros (todos incompetentes naquele lugar!), tentar fechar um maldito contrato com o assessor do exterior que não consegue falar uma palavra em francês, mas mesmo assim insisti em continuar falando "Merci" e "Oui, oui".

E mesmo com todo esse trabalho por terminar, o que ela estava fazendo no momento? Bebendo! Sim, bebendo em uma festa de faculdade estúpida. Mas tudo bem, ela superaria qualquer coisa para não encontrar seu chefe em plena sexta-feira à noite (isso já tinha acontecido outras vezes). Afinal, quem ele pensa que é? Ele não tem a menor índole de liderança, não sabe dividir as tarefas, e definitivamente não sabe demitir as pessoas! O que Uzumaki Naruto ainda esta fazendo naquela empresa? Realmente não sabia! Outro dia confundiu a maquina de xerox com a do fax! Imbecis. Argh, aquele cara lhe dava nos nervos! Cinco minutos antes de começar a reunião da vida dele (para conseguir parceria com a "Lamb") e o individuo se encontra lendo um livro pornô ridículo! (não que ela tenha lido ou algo do gênero). E aquela mascara ridícula que ele usava sobre o rosto? Que tipo de empresário bem sucedido usa uma bizarrice daquelas? Ele provavelmente deve ter uma queimadura muito feia por baixo daquilo tudo e também não duvidaria nada se ele estivesse...

"Yo, Asmita-sama" Sem perceber a aproximação da pessoa que habitava seus pensamentos mais recentes, Asmita se assustou, cuspindo para frente tudo o que tinha na boca. Rapidamente tentando se recompor deu um sorriso amarelo quase transparente (ela sabia muito bem como ser falsa quando lhe convinha).

"Oh, Yo, Kakashi-taijou. Que coincidência incrível, você por aqui!" A garota, fazendo um gesto com a mão, ofereceu o acento ao lado para o chefe sentar. Kakashi reparou bem em sua estagiária, que estava vestida com um tailleur negro e com um sapato de salto fino que parecia ser muito caro. Os cabelos negros, que normalmente no trabalho ficavam presos num coque, estavam soltos e chegava até a cintura da garota de estranhos olhos bicolores, um sendo violeta e o outro azul.

"A empresa estava muito monótona e entediante hoje, então, na saída dos empregados Naruto-kun fez o favor de me convidar para esta festa." Disse o mais velho. Asmita podia ver o sorriso pro debaixo naquele pano de chão repugnante que ele chama de máscara.

_Moleque desgraçado, ele vai pagar segunda-feira, ah, se vai! . _Pensou ela.

"Oh, entendo. Naruto é um rapaz cheio de energia, está pronto para se tornar um jornalista de primeira." _De primeira, com certeza, primeira equipe que cobre as matérias sobre ovinis inúteis, só se for._

"As pessoas podem o compreender mal, mas ele é um bom garoto e muito esforçado"

_Pff, esforçados todos somos, insolente, apenas você tem essa vida de marajá sem mover um dedo para se coçar._

"Sei o que você quer dizer." Disse ela sem dar muita trela para não continuar com aquele assunto.

"Será que sabe mesmo, As-mi-ta-chaan?" Ele parecia um tanto sarcástico quanto a esse comentário, porém, Asmita não teve muito tempo de pensar em um comentário inteligente para revidar, pois não prestou muita atenção no que seu chefe falou. Kakashi estava com o rosto muito perto dela e tinha falado de modo sério, habito quase inexistente de seu chefe, normalmente ele sempre estava com aquela vozinha alegre e melodiosa. Isso a deixou muito surpresa, a voz seria dele, tinha que admitir,tinha um tom rouco muito sexy.

"Ah..ahn... Kakashi-taijou..." Realmente detestava não saber o que fazer. Mas por sua sorte, seu chefe era uma anta (pelo menos era o que ela achava) e parecia que ele estava um pouco embriagado. "Kakashi-san, desculpe a pergunta, mas, você andou bebendo?" Sua vontade era de falar: _Tira essa cara de cachaceiro da minha frente e vai trabalhar, vagabundo, depois deixa todo o trabalho para mim! _

O homem a sua frente (centímetros a sua frente, na verdade) pareceu acordar de um transe, se distanciou da moça e voltou a falar na sua vozinha dissimulada:

"Hahaha" Coçou atrás da cabeça num sinal de embaraço "Gomen, Gomen, Asmita-san, é que seu perfume é um pouco enjoativo, e ele me faz ficar assim."

_Como ousa me insultar desse jeito???Se não fosse meu chefe juro que já estaria morto numa hora dessas! Que ousadia, me chamando de fedida na cara dura! Isso nunca deveria ser dito a uma mulher! Que homem mesquinho!_

"Mas, Kakashi-taijou, eu não uso perfume" Falou do jeito mais agradável possível, típico de pessoas que não se ofenderam.

"Não fique brava comigo, Komatsu-san, eu estava fazendo um elogio, você tem cheiro de flores." Asmita não esperava por essa. Hatake Kakashi percebeu que estava ofendida com o comentário e a elogiou, tudo isso na mesma frase? Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Deve ser o sake, nunca mais tomaria sake. "Eu ainda vou descobrir que cheiro é, é de alguma flor que me deixa com sono"

"Desculpe, Kakashi-taijou, mas eu acho que não tenho esse cheiro como o senhor fala. E também, acho que por debaixo de toda essa mascara deve ser difícil distinguir cheiros, não? Além de tudo, o ambiente em que estamos também não é muito apropriado para sentir esse tipo de cheiros, você deve estar imaginando, e desculpe se o que estou falando é pouco inconveniente." Pensou que ele ficaria um pouco ofendido com o comentário sobre sua máscara, mas ele pareceu nem ligar e mudou de assunto:

"Não precisa falar formalmente desse jeito fora do trabalho. Aliás, eu já te disse que deixo você falar como quiser comigo mesmo na empresa"

"Oh, acho que não consigo, Kakashi-taijou" _Acho que isso não seria bom para sua saúde e muito menos para meu emprego!_

Ele suspirou e pediu uma bebida para o garçom.

"Não precisa ser quem você não é perto de mim, Asmita. Pense que sou como uma pessoa que mora em sua casa" _Iu! Como ele pode cogitar falar um absurdo desses? Eu não moraria com a incompetência em pessoa nem em um milhão de anos. "_Assim, você vai se sentir a vontade para ser quem realmente é." Ele falou a ultima parte em voz seria, aquela voz que estava perturbando a garota.

O garçom chegou com a bebida do mais velho e este pegou o copo elegantemente. Logo, dirigiu sua mão livre para retirar a máscara que protegia às tais cicatrizes ou queimaduras. Asmita ia finalmente ver o quão desconfigurado era o rosto do Hatake.

Para a Komatsu, a cena parecia em câmera lenta, até que finalmente ela viu. Ela viu a coisa mais horripilante de sua vida.

Ela viu seu chefe com um rosto lindo. Seu contorno era bem masculino, com queixo bem definido, nariz reto e não muito grande e uma boca com lábios finos. Sua barba estava muito bem feita, o que dava vontade de tocar em sua pele da bochecha, e o modo como levou o drink a boca o fez parecer, pela primeira vez, o empresário de sucesso que sempre foi.

Asmita gravou aquela imagem por mais alguns segundos, até que Kakashi terminou de beber e recolocou sua máscara num tempo record. Depois voltou-se para sua estagiaria e disse, _naquela_ voz:

"Todos tem seus segredos, Komatsu-san"

Dizendo isso, pousou a mão na cabeça da moça e se distanciou, indo em direção a porta da boate. Asmita ainda olhava por onde ele tinha desaparecido, em estado de choque. Merda, seu chefe era realmente _sexy._

----------------

A festa estava ótima para Kairi Akashi. A garota tinha cabelos pretos que chegavam até os ombros e olhos lilás estava usando uma saia jeans que chegava até o meio da coxa, deixando suas longas e lindas pernas a mostra, uma blusinha preta básica, sem mangas e que deixava uma parte de sua barriga também a mostra e usava uma sandália de salto alto fina. Kairi dançava ao ritmo da música animada que tocava, às vezes balançava a cabeça para os lados, jogando os cabelos de forma displicente. Estava acompanhada de duas de suas amigas, Katrin, Rissa e o amigo de Rissa, Kaoru.

Katrin era uma garota baixinha de cabelos negros curtos (um pouco acima do ombro) com pontas rebeldes que ficavam para fora, por todo o cabelo era possível encontrar mechas azuis e violetas e de rosto infantil com olhos cinzas (apenas perceptíveis em luz clara). Estava usando um shorts quadriculado em verde escuro e preto curto, com uma camiseta preta rasgada e bem aberta nas costas, nos pés um básico all star preto. A garota acompanhava Kairi na dança, porém era bem menos feminina que a primeira, fazia um gingado com os pés, ao ritmo da musica, com as mãos para cima e com o copo de batida na mão.

Rissa, com cabelos também negros lisos que chegavam até o meio das costas e com uma franja repicada tinha os olhos de mesma coloração e pele bem branca. Estava vestindo um vestido longo, azul claro, com mangas curtas, sem mostrar muitos detalhes do corpo. Rissa era a mais tímida do lugar, dava um passinho para cá e outro para lá, sem movimentos bruscos. Seu amigo Kaoru, que vestia uma camisa rosa e calça jeans escura, era o mais animado e dançava com movimentos bruscos e descolado, às vezes, para tentar animar Rissa, pegava em sua mão e a girava, ou pegava em sua cintura e rebolava com ela, sempre com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

A música estava bem agitada quando Kairi foi fazer um movimento para trás e acabou por trombar com alguém que derrubou todas as bebidas que levava no chão. Ela já estava se virando para pedir desculpas, porém:

-_Caralho, sua anta! Sabe o quanto me custou para conseguir essas bebidas?_

Finalmente conseguiu virar e olhar para um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros curtos, olhos negros indecifráveis e uma pele bem branca com uma camisa azul marinho com dois botões abertos e uma calça social X.

- Eu ia me desculpar, seu mal-educado! Mas como você teve a brilhante idéia de me insultar, a única coisa que vai ganhar é um bom soco na cara! – Disse Kairi já partindo para cima do cara, porém, ele fez um gesto com a mão como quem ignorava e ela foi obrigada a parar.

-Irgh, que garota estressadinha, hein? Se fosse pelo menos bonita dava até pra perdoar, mas isso ai.- Com o comentário Kairi ficou de boca aberta, já estava com as mãos levantadas para alcançar o pescoço do rapaz para estrangulá-lo, mas este foi mais rápido, sumindo em meio à multidão que dançava.

Kairi se virou para as amigas que pararam de dançar para olhar a cena, o único que continuava a dançar era Kaoru.

- Quem ele pensa que é? Cara mesquinho, metido a besta, filho da pu...

-O maior diretor de arte de Tóquio, talvez? – Cortou Katrin, que olhava a amiga séria e falava com tom de quem sabia das coisas.

- O que?- Kairi perguntou indignada.

-Aquele cara que você acabou de xingar é Sai Masashi. Atualmente ele é o artista mais reconhecido de Tóquio. Ele tem uma galeria de arte e só deixa ficar exposto os melhores trabalhos, sejam eles de amadores ou de famosos. Também ganhou fama por ser diretor de arte de vários filmes com suas produções exóticas.

-Katrin, eu não acredito numa coisa dessas. Eu quase levei uma surra daquele cara que foi super grosso e mesquinho e você vem me dizer o quanto o trabalho dele é maravilhoso e que ele é um gênio da arte? Faça-me o favor! Eu mereço mesmo!

-Ah, desculpa, só estava te contando quem era.

-Argh, depois dessa eu preciso de uma bebida, já volto.

-Ixi, será que a Kairi ficou tão brava assim mesmo? – Perguntou Rissa, que continuava dançando com Kaoru quando Kairi saiu.

-Que nada, você sabe o quão instável ela é, daqui a pouco ela chega sorrindo feito uma boba e já esquece o assunto.

-Ai, que pecado, esquecer um bofi (não sei como se escreve) daqueles é pecado. – Disse Kaoru, fazendo as meninas rirem.

Não deu outra, Kairi voltou com o seu melhor sorriso na cara.

-Kaaatrin! Você sabia que naquele bar não vende tequila? Só tem na área VIP!

-Isso se chama desigualdade social, que deriva da luta de classes.

-Ah, não começa, filósofa. Eu só estou querendo dizer que na área VIP tem muitas bebidas legais, tipo tequila e cosmopolitano. Então, eu estava aqui pensando com os meus botões: Para entrar no VIP você precisa ser alguém com muita grana e/ou com um nome reconhecido, não é?

-Nem pensar, Kairi! Eu não faço parte da sociedade puramente consumista que a merda do capitalismo criou. Nós devemos parar de seguir as regras que o capitalismo nos impõe, devemos parar de nos deixar oprimir por um sistema que só gera desigualdade e opressão! E por isso me recuso a qualquer ato...

-Ahh, vamos, Katrin, por favor, por favor! Só uma vez, por mim!- Disse Kairi, manhosa- Deixa esse seu lado comunista de lado só um segundo vai! – Vendo a cara que a amiga fez, Kairi mudou de argumento – Não, ok,ok. Então pense que apenas eu vou estar sendo consumista e que este é o meu presente de aniversário!

-Seu aniversário foi semana passada e você já ganhou meu presente.

-Ah! Mas esse fica valendo pro ano que vem, vai, vai.

-Humft. Ok. Mas só uma vez. E se alguém da ONG me vir naquele lugar eu juro que vou te esganar.

--------

Na área VIP dois rapazes conversavam em belos sofás marrons, muito confortáveis. Os dois com copos de vinho na mão.

-Então, Deidara, finalmente decidiu que tatuagem vai fazer?

-Ainda não, Sasuke. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, vai ser um dos meus desenhos! Não é maravilhoso.- O Uchiha olhou para Deidara desconfiado.

-Não entendo muito de arte, mas se você gosta...Naruto estava com a idéia ridícula de fazer uma tatuagem esses dias.

-Idéia ridícula? Não acho!

-Ah, você conhece o Naruto, provavelmente tatuaria algum dizer idiota do qual enjoaria em uma semana.

-Haha, é verdade. Mas falando nele, onde ele está?

-Desapareceu. Aquele veado foi embora e nem me avisou. Ainda bem, nem queria ficar dando carona para ele mesmo. Sai disse que ele saiu daqui com uma pessoa estranha.

-------

Em meio à pista de dança Naruto dançava desengonçado. Mal podia ele saber que uma pessoa vestida toda de preto o observava por trás de seu casaco com capuz preto.

Depois de alguns minutos analisando o loiro, a pessoa misteriosa se dirigiu até ele e o segurou pelo ombro. Naruto parou e olhou para trás.

A mão coberta por uma luva preta e grossa foi levada na altura no capuz, pedindo silencio com o gesto.

Naruto, assustado, arregalou os olhos e gelou com aquela presença.

A pessoa agarrou no braço de Naruto discretamente, porém de maneira forte e o arrastou para fora da boate, e os dois se perderam em meio aos becos escuros.

--------

**Mil desculpas a todos!**

**Eu prometi um capítulo para o meio de Setembro e estamos aqui, quase no final de Outubro! Desculpas mesmo, mas realmente não deu para postar mais cedo.**

**Vocês devem estar querendo me apedrejar! Eu demoro e ainda com essa droga de capítulo.**

**Eu fugi muito das minhas expectativas com esse cap, sorry, eu não estou nada feliz com ele, mas prometo que vou melhor daqui pra frente!**

**Bom, não deu para colocar todos os personagens aparecendo no primeiro cap, mas eu juro que vou tentar colocar o resto no próximo.**

**E eu prometo postar antes do Natal, ok? (não me matem, eu estou lotada de provas do vestibular pra pensar e coisas do gênero).**

**Agora, respondendo reviews:**

**Kitana-Sama: Espero que tenha gostado, eu troquei o nome da personagem e a Katrin já apareceu na história. Provavelmente no próximo cap ela já encontrara o Sasuke.**

**Konoha Sisters: Hey, hey, a senhorita apareceu tb, e já encontrou com o Sai, hein? No próximo capitulo vc ainda vai ter uns probleminhas com ele.**

**Rodrigo "Naruto-boy": Hehheheh, o William foi escolhido sim, e ele vai ser importante para a história! Pena que não consegui coloca-lo nesse cap, mas quem sabe no próximo, hein? Desculpa se não consegui coloca-lo no primeiro cpa, hein? Me perdoa?**

**Marih-Chann: E ai, gostou da cena com a Mikan? Aposto que você não esperava logo de cara tascar um beijão no cabeludo, hein? Hahahaha. Mas vamos não contar esse "pequeno acidente" como primeiro beijo, né?**

**Letícia Li: Uhu! Gaara todinho seu, sim! E olha que ele parece já estar interessado na Lua, hein? Hehehehe. Ela apareceu pouco nesse, mas pode ter certeza que esse capitulo foi a válvula de escape para o seu relacionamento com o ruivinho.**

**Larry A.W McDowell: Nossa, escrevi seu nome certo? Hehehe. Não consegui colocar a Kanabi nesse cap, mas pode ter certeza que ela vai ser bem importante pro enredo da fic. Não desista da fic ainda, hein? Eu sei que esse cap não foi nada como o esperado, mas daqui pra frente vai ficar um pouco melhor, prometo!**

**Bom, é isso, gente, as minhas respostas não foram muito boas, maaaas, enfim.**

**Ah! Muitas pessoas que tiveram o personagem escolhido, não estão deixando reviews, hien. Se continuar assim eu vou ter que mata-las na fic T.T E olha que tem muito personagem legal!!!!!**

**È isso ai. Ai, credo, to me sentindo uma chata.**

**Xauzinho!**

**Créditos**

**Mari Sushi**


End file.
